The Life and Times of Andromeda Tonks
by andie-is-amazing
Summary: There are not many stories on Ted and Andromeda's love life, and there are even fewer on Andromeda's life by itself. But in this fanfiction, you get to follow Andromeda on her journey, and hopefully you'll get to understand who she was at the end of the day. ((Warning: There will be an occasional swear word, kissing(nothing past the removal of clothing though), and violence.))
1. Chapter 1

**August 5****th****, 1960**

"It is ridiculous that the man is still in position as Headmaster at Hogwarts," Druella told her husband as the Black family sat around the dinner table. Tonight's selection, as always, had been prepared by their two very loyal House Elves. "I do hope he is gone before you three attend. I do not want any of you following rules made by a _muggle-lover_. I cannot have your brilliant minds being tainted by such ridiculous ideas."

Druella was a very beautiful woman, as most Black girls turned out to be in the end. She had long, curled dark hair that hung down her back like curtains. Her eyes were a deep dark brown, almost, but not quite, appearing as if they were black. Her skin was pale, but it contrasted nicely with the darkness of her hair and eyes. Her waist was slim, and almost too small, it seemed. Druella had long thin fingers, with sharp polished fingernails at the end. She was beautiful, but frightening at the same time. Sometimes, a 7-year-old Andromeda thought, her mother reminded her of a spider, ready for the kill.

"Oh, I will not listen to him when I get to Hogwarts!" Bellatrix piped up, her tiny hands situated on the table as if she was about to stand up. "I would never listen to a fool like him, Mother." Bellatrix often did this. She'd try to prove herself to their parents, though it was very clear to Andromeda that Bella was already the favorite. "You know that, right, Mother? Father?" Bellatrix questioned, her curly black locks falling over her heavily lidded eyes as she stared at her mother with wide eyes. Andromeda thought Bellatrix looked a lot like their mother, except for her eyes. All of the Black sisters had their Father's eyes.

"Now, now, Bellatrix, we trust you would not like a man who pities mudbloods. You are far too smart for such nonsense," Cygnus stated, waving his finger at his daughter in an amused fashion. Cygnus was very handsome, with his short blonde hair, which was graying now. His eyes were a dark blue, a trait he had passed on to his daughters. He reminded Andromeda of a hawk. Or an eagle. One or the other.

Bellatrix said no more, though she appeared satisfied with his answer, and she began to continue chewing on her dinner.

The Black family didn't say much after that for a short while, until Druella spoke up again. "Andromeda, what do _you_ think about Dumbledore?" She asked in a quiet voice, eying her daughter with an intensity that made the 7-year-old feel very uncomfortable. Andromeda knew she only asked because she questioned if Andromeda thought the same of muggles as she, as Andromeda never commented on the subject.

"He is, um, he is very -" Andromeda began, but she was rudely interrupted by her mother before she had gotten to say much on the matter.

"Do not stutter, Andromeda. Ladies speak confidently, Andromeda," Druella stated, looking proud that she found something to point out that Andromeda had done wrong. She did that quite often, Andromeda noticed.

"I meant to say, he should not be the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Andromeda said clearly, a frown etched onto her lips. This, however, was not her opinion. She just knew very well that it was pointless to argue. Sometimes she'd ask Bellatrix if she ever thought differently than their mother and father, but her sister would often ignore those specific questions Andromeda would ask. Andromeda just didn't understand why her parents were so against muggleborn witches and wizards, it made no sense to her.

"Very well," Druella said curtly, which made Andromeda wonder whether or not she was happy with the answer provided. Her mother glanced at the plates of every Black at the table to see if they had finished eating before she spoke again. "The three of you may go to bed." She announced, gesturing with her delicate hands towards the door that led out of the dining room.

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father," The three sisters chanted. They left the room in a line, Bellatrix in the lead, Andromeda following, and Narcissa walking silently in the back. None of the three said anything as they slipped silently up the stairs. They did not say goodnight to each other when each turned into their own room.

Andromeda opened the door to her large bedroom, shutting it quietly behind her. She walked to a chair that was sitting in front of a small framed mirror, and sat down. Her room was painted, much like the rest of the house, a dark brown, with hand-painted intricate designs wrapping themselves around the walls. Her bed was five sizes more than she needed, with a dark comforter and several comfortable pillows that had been prepared by the House Elves. Her black dresser that held her clothes sat under the window to the right of the bed. The window itself did not bring any light in, as long dark curtains had been pulled shut to cover it. The only source of light in her room came from a single candle, which sat on her bedside table.

She stared into her own reflection for several moments, observing her facial features. Her dark hair hung in waves, which made her think that the strands couldn't decide if they wanted to curl or fall flat. Her skin was pale, but not quite as much as Druella's. Her cheeks had a pink glow, as if she had been standing in the cold for too long. The only trait she managed to inherit from her father was the color of his eyes, which were a dark blue.

Andromeda jumped sharply in her seat when there was a soft knock on the door. She stood up slowly, smoothing out the front of her elegant robes before she walked to the bedroom door. She turned the knob and pulled open the door slowly. Standing just outside, already changed into her nightgown, was Narcissa. Without a word, the younger sister slipped into Andromeda's bedroom. Andromeda shut the door, and turned around. Narcissa was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands resting neatly in her lap.

"Why did you lie to Mother?" Narcissa asked suddenly, her blonde hair covering her face as she stared down at her feet.

"Whatever do you mean, 'Cissy?" Andromeda returned, sitting down beside the sister whom was only two years younger than herself.

"You said you didn't think Dumbledore should be Headmaster at Hogwarts, but you were lying. You scratch your nose when you lie, and you did just that after you said Dumbledore should not be Headmaster," Narcissa said, looking up to glance at Andromeda with narrowed, accusing eyes. "Why would you lie?"

Andromeda sighed softly, tucking stray strands of dark hair behind her own ear. "It is complicated and hard to explain, Narcissa." Andromeda began. It was difficult to explain her situation to a 5-year-old girl, whether it was her sister or not. "Mother...would not approve of my thoughts, I think."

"Why not? What are your thoughts?" Narcissa asked.

"I...Narcissa, you cannot repeat this to anyone, but I do not agree with anything Mother and Father have to say. I believe that there is no difference between a wizard born from muggles and a pure-blood. I like Dumbledore as Headmaster, he seems very kind. And I am not too fond of Mother and Fathers friends, I am afraid that they are horrid people. I do not like the way they talk about other people, as if they would murder them if they got the chance."

"Andromeda, why would Mother and Father mind that you think that?" Narcissa questioned, chewing on her lower lip while she waited for Andromeda's answer.

Andromeda smiled kindly at her sister, and took Narcissa's hands in hers. "Narcissa, Mother and Father...they just cannot understand. If I said what was on my mind, I do not think they would forgive me for it. It is better to keep my thoughts to myself, rather than cause trouble that does not need to be caused."

Narcissa frowned at her. "But, they are our parents, why do you think they would not love you no matter what you think?"

"'Cissy, I am afraid that our family does not work like that. We have strict rules and opinions. If we act against our Mother and Father, then the consequences will be severe. I know it is hard to understand now, but it will make more sense when you are older."

"Andromeda, what _is_ the difference between a muggleborn wizard and a pure-blood?" Narcissa whispered. She made it obvious to Andromeda that she was worried their parents would overhear Narcissa asking that question, though Andromeda doubted they would. It was not like Cygnus and Druella to eavesdrop on their children.

"Mother and Father would say that muggleborns are not honorable, and they must have found a way to steal magic from the pure-bloods, who have worked long and hard on their magic." Andromeda stated. The idea of a muggle stealing magic – especially a child – was ridiculous in Andromeda's mind, but it was what her parents thought. However, she believed that they were just trying to think of a good argument against muggle-born witches and wizards.

"Well, I know that, but what do you think?"

Andromeda frowned while she tried to come up with a good answer for her sibling. "Well, I do not think there is a difference, Narcissa. Both have magic, and I think that is all that matters. Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with me." She stated. "Narcissa, you are going to hear a lot of people saying many horrible things about muggleborns, but I hope you do not listen to them." Andromeda added slowly.

Narcissa nodded slowly and did not reply on the matter. By her expression, though, Andromeda thought there was much Narcissa wanted to say. The blonde rose to her feet, clutching the silk around her waist tightly with her fists. "Goodnight, Andromeda."

Andromeda stood up slowly, and hugged her sister gently. "Promise you will not repeat what we have just talked about to anyone."

"I promise," Narcissa agreed, retreating out of her sisters arms. "I will see you tomorrow morning, Andromeda."

"You will, 'Cissy," Andromeda promised.

Narcissa left the bedroom after that, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Andromeda then changed into her own silk nightgown, which, like the rest of her clothes, had been sewn just for her. Once she had changed, she climbed into her warm, very comfortable bed. After she pulled the covers over her feet, she sat up and leaned her back against the dark wooden headboard with her hands rested on her lap.

There was a hard, quick knock on the door, and Andromeda knew very well who it was. "Come in, Mother," she said, loud enough for Druella to hear. The door opened, and her mother came in. She walked slowly over to Andromeda's bed, before she sat down at the edge as she always did when she visited each night.

For as long as Andromeda could remember, Druella would come up to each of the girls bedrooms to put them to bed about twenty minutes after dinner every night. Andromeda thought it was the most motherly thing Druella ever did. Sometimes Druella would tell her a story, or give her a lecture about avoiding muggleborn wizards and blood traitors, and sometimes it would just be a quick good night.

"One of the House Elves told me that they saw Narcissa coming into your room shortly after dinner," Druella stated. "I want to know what you were talking about." It was not a question, it was an order. Andromeda knew the difference. To ignore an order or disobey it would have very unpleasant punishments that Andromeda hoped to avoid.

She stared at her mother for a few moments before she answered. "Narcissa came in here to tell me about a recurring nightmare she has been having for the past few nights. I advised her to ask you about a dreamless sleep potion, like the one you gave me a few years ago when I was having nightmares." Andromeda stated. She was a very good liar, a trait that she was actually quite thankful for. Andromeda only noticed that she was about to scratch her nose – her tell-tale for lying, according to Narcissa – when she was halfway there. She stopped her hand, and lowered it again, which probably looked more suspicious than if she had just scratched her nose. Andromeda could feel her heart start to beat a little faster. She was worried that Druella would start to notice, and it wouldn't take much after that to realize Andromeda had lied.

Druella observed Andromeda for a few moments, as if she was waiting for Andromeda to do something else. Then she nodded slowly and patted Andromeda's legs. "Goodnight, then, Andromeda. Your Father and I will see you tomorrow. And I will make sure to purchase the potion for dreamless sleep for your sister," she told her daughter.

"Goodnight, mother," Andromeda replied. Druella rose to her feet, and headed towards the door. Just before her hand touched the doorknob, though, Druella turned to her daughter with raised eyebrows. "Andromeda, I hope you did not lie to me. If you did and I find out, you will be in much trouble." She did not let her daughter respond, and instead left the room quickly, shutting the door sharply behind her.

Andromeda let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding when the door shut with a click. Andromeda did not want to know the consequences that would occur if her mother found out that Andromeda had lied. Druella could be very frightening if she wanted to, and Andromeda preferred to avoid that part of her, much like most everyone else who had seen that side of her before. It really wasn't pretty.

Andromeda shook her head of the thoughts of punishment, and bent over towards the candle on her bedside table. With a single breath, she blew out the candle and left her room in total darkness. She scooted down her mattress until she could lie her body down. Then, she pulled the blankets up over her shoulder and shut her eyes gently, hoping that sleep would come easily that night.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I know that the Black family sound a bit funny when they talk because they don't talk the same as you and I(for example, it's, you're, shouldn't, can't). But I think that's how they would talk, so don't judge. **

**Just so everyone knows: **

**Andromeda, in my story at least, was born in 1953. **

**Bellatrix was born in 1951, making her two years older than Andromeda. **

**Narcissa was born in 1955, making her two years ****_younger_**** than Andromeda. **

**Ted, in this story, was also born in 1953, so that way Andromeda and him will be in the same year at Hogwarts. **

**And Sirius(And James, Remus, and Peter) was born in 1959. **

**On estimate, Voldemort rose to power for the first time in the late 1960's and early 1970's, so I'll be talking about him more when we get to that era of time. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry that the first chapter isn't especially long, but they'll get better as we get more into the story, I promise. **

**Basically, I'll try and update this every Monday, but no promises. If it's not Monday, then it'll be the next day I can get it in. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 19****th****, 1962**

"Andromeda, when will they get here?"

"Any second now, Narcissa. Why are you so anxious for them to arrive?"

"I am very hungry," the younger girl stated, prodding her stomach with her finger sadly.

"Do not worry, Narcissa, the House Elves are making plenty for dinner. We should be eating very soon," Andromeda informed her, an amused smile on her lips.

There was a sudden chiming sound, signaling that someone was at the door. The two black sisters, and their mother and father, all walked to the door, but stood in a line a few feet away from it. A single House Elf dressed in dirty rags hurried to the door. He reached his long arm up and turned the knob, before backing up so the door would pull open.

Standing just behind the door was a family. The only woman there was tall, though she slumped down in a tired fashion. Her hair was blonde, though clearly graying, and was tied back into an elegant bun. Her dress complimented her figure, and was a dark green to match her eyes. The man next to her stood only slightly taller than his wife, though it was most likely because he stood straighter. His hair was dark, with only a few vague streaks of gray. His eyes were a dark brown, almost a black, and he wore very expensive-looking black robes. There was a young boy, only 3 years old, standing next to him. He looked a little strange in his robes, as he was so small. His hair matched his fathers, though it curled like his mothers. And in the arms of the mother was an even younger boy, just over 1 year old. His hair was also dark, but it seemed to fall straight.

"Walburga, Orion, it is so very nice to see the both of you," Druella said as warmly as she could, though it came out a bit dry. Druella did like Walburga and Orion, but she never sounded kind when she spoke to anyone. "Welcome, please come inside."

The family stepped into the manor, and the House Elf behind them shut the door, bowed to the guests, and then hurried off to the kitchens to continue the meal.

"Regulus is looking very healthy, I see," Cygnus pointed out, stepping slightly forwards to get a better look at the one-year-old.

"Oh, yes!" Walburga spoke happily, smiling down at her baby boy. "He is such an easy child, he hardly cries and causes next to no trouble."

"Well, let us head into the dining room, our dinner should be nearly prepared," Druella stated, before she turned slowly and began to head to the dining room.

When the Black Family arrived to the room, they all sat down at the table. Andromeda sat on the left side of the table, in the third chair from the end. Her usual spot. Sirius decided to sit down next to her – for some odd reason that Andromeda didn't quite understand, Sirius seemed to like her more than Bellatrix and Narcissa - Narcissa sat next to Sirius, Walburga sat across from Narcissa with Regulus in her lap, Orion sat next to Walburga, Druella sat next to Orion, and Cygnus sat on the other side of Andromeda. There were a few empty chairs at the end of the table.

Their dinner was served by the two House Elves, who had to make several trips back and forth to bring out all of the bowls and plates. There was a pile of already-sliced moist chicken, which had been thickly coated in cranberry sauce, a bowl of buttery mashed potatoes, a pile of steamed broccoli, a large bowl of fresh salad, and a goblet of pumpkin juice that was large enough to serve a family twice their size.

Narcissa was the first one to start piling up her plate, which Andromeda had expected.

Andromeda, herself, got a little bit of everything. There was nothing she particularly disliked on the menu, so she didn't see why she should reject anything. Besides, her families House Elves were excellent cooks. Their food literally made her mouth water whenever she could smell it cooking.

The Black Family ate in silence for several minutes, most likely because they were all so busy eating their delicious food that they forgot to begin a conversation. Walburga, it seemed, was the first to remember.

"Oh, Druella, Cygnus, it is so very kind of you to invite us here for Orion's birthday. We are very happy that we could be here, as we only see each other every so often."

"Dear Walburga, it is our pleasure to have you as guests in our home. I do like to see my nephews every once in a while," Druella replied, smiling slightly at baby Regulus. It was obvious to Andromeda that Druella liked Regulus better than Sirius, and she had reason to suspect that Walburga felt the same as Druella.

"Has Bellatrix been writing you from Hogwarts? How is her first year turning out for her?" Orion asked.

"She writes whenever she gets the chance, she is very busy with schoolwork and setting mudbloods in their place," Cygnus told the table. Andromeda noticed that Sirius noticeably cringed when he heard the word 'mudblood' spoken. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who thought the word mudblood was a little too strong. "She has been placed in Slytherin, as expected," he added proudly.

"Oh, that is fantastic news!" Walburga exclaimed. "I am so happy she was placed in Slytherin. Can you imagine how horrible it would be if one of our children were placed in that horrible _Gryffindor_ House."

"I agree, it would be awful. I cannot imagine the shame," Druella said, shaking her head slowly.

Andromeda didn't know why Gryffindor was hated by the family so much, but she knew better than to question it. Sirius Black, however, clearly didn't.

"Why is Gryffindor so bad?" The boy asked, a frown etched onto his lips.

"Sirius, we have told you this before. Gryffindor is full of half-blood filth, stains of dishonor, blood traitors! They are a disgusting people," Walburga told her son impatiently, waving her fork at him.

Sirius, however, did not seem satisfied. "But what's so bad about blood traitors? Don't they just have different opinions?" He said. Andromeda really wished she could tape his mouth shut so he would stop talking.

"I have told you this so many times, Sirius, you have to talk properly. I will not be having you talk like a muggle."

"You didn't answer my question," Sirius said, ignoring her request.

"That is because it was an awful question. You know why blood traitors are such filth!" Walburga said angrily.

"But -" Sirius began, but was cut off.

"Mother, may Sirius and I be excused from dinner?" Andromeda asked, turning towards her mother.

Druella eyed her daughter for several seconds before she came to a decision. "Very well, just do not make too much noise. Go to your room, take Sirius with you."

Andromeda stood up from her chair, and curtsied to the family. "It was very nice to see you, Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. I do hope we see each other again soon."

Her Aunt and Uncle did not respond, and instead nodded curtly. Walburga gave Sirius a look to tell him that they'd finish their conversation later.

Andromeda took Sirius by the hand and pulled him up out of his chair gently.

"Andromeda, I'm still hungry!" He whined as he stood up.

"Sh, Sirius," She whispered softly, before she lead him up the staircase, down the hall, and into her bedroom. She shut the door after Sirius came into her room.

Sirius and her sat on the bed, their feet hanging off the edge.

"Andromeda, why'd you make us leave? I barely ate!" He complained.

"Sirius, I have to explain this to you, you cannot say what your opinions are to your parents whenever you want, especially when it comes to muggleborns and – and blood traitors."

"Why not?"

"They are very sensitive to those subjects. All it will do is cause conflict and trouble that does not need to happen. No matter what you say, their opinion will never change. I know it is hard, but you have to stay quiet."

"But Andromeda, they're wrong."

"I know, Sirius, I know. But it does not matter. You cannot change what their opinion is. It is a waste of your time to argue with them."

Sirius huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "Fine." He mumbled.

Andromeda smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, I know that you are right. No muggleborn should have such prejudice against them. And there really is no difference in greatness between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"What does prejudice mean?"

"It means when one judges another before they really know what that person is like."

"Oh. Mum and Dad do that a lot," he pointed out.

Andromeda smiled at him, placing her hands in her lap. "Oh, I know. My Mother and Father do it quite a lot themselves. It is very embarrassing."

"Andromeda, I'm still hungry."

"I understand," she said, getting up onto her feet. "Lucky for you, I have a secret stash in my drawers." Andromeda walked to her dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. She plucked out a small pile of pumpkin patties, licorice wands, and chocolate frogs. Then she walked back to the bed and placed the candy onto the bed. She knew it wasn't smart to feed him so much candy, but he was hungry and she couldn't exactly sneak down there to grab some food. If none of the family saw, then a House Elf would, and they refused to keep secrets from Druella and Cygnus.

Sirius' eyes widened in happiness, and he pulled open a pack of pumpkin patties. "Thanks, Andromeda!" He chimed, his mouth full of candy.

She chuckled and sat back down next to him, snatching up a licorice wand.

They spent the rest of the night stuffing candy into their mouths and discussing anything they could think of – mainly they complained about their parents behavior.

Andromeda and Sirius had been in her room for nearly two hours. But eventually, a House Elf knocked on the door and informed them that 'Master Sirius' had to leave with his family. They threw away the wrappers into her small trash can in the corner of the room, before they both headed down the stairs to meet the rest of the family.

"Thank you, again, for having us over, we had a lovely time," Orion said. He kissed Druella's hand, shook hands with Cygnus, and nodded to Andromeda and Narcissa. Walburga waved to the whole family, choosing not to get any more physical.

"Bye, Andromeda!" Sirius suddenly said, taking a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Andromeda – he basically hugged her legs, as he was so short. It was a surprise, though, to be hugged. It was a very big show of affection in the Black family. The only person who had showed her that much affection before was Narcissa, and even that was on a rare occasion.

"Oh, goodbye, Sirius. I will see you soon," she promised, slumping down a little so that she could hug him back. Sirius then turned around, while Andromeda straightened up, and he walked back to his family. He waved to Andromeda, before the family walked out of the door.

There was a pause before Druella spoke again, "Well, off to bed then, girls."

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father," the two chanted, before turning and heading off to bed. The sisters said nothing to each other when they turned off to their own rooms.

Andromeda changed into her nightgown immediately, and then walked back to her bed. She brushed pumpkin patty crumbs off the comforter, before she climbed into the bed.

Soon after, Druella came into the room to say her normal goodnight. She sat at the foot of the bed, like always, and stared at Andromeda intently. "What did you tell Sirius?" Druella asked. Andromeda decided to bend the truth, as it was easier to tell her Mother what she wanted to hear.

"I explained to him the difference between muggleborns and purebloods like us. I think it was easier for him to understand after I explained it to him better," she said. Andromeda had scratched her nose mid-sentence, but Druella appeared to not have noticed.

"Good. Perhaps he will be less troublesome now," Druella wondered. Her mother then stood up, deciding to leave. "Goodnight, Andromeda. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mother." Andromeda replied.

Druella then left, her gown disappearing behind the door.

Andromeda scooted down in her bed so that she could rest her head on the pillow. She then shut her eyes, and nearly immediately drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I came up with a bunch of birth dates for everyone, in case you wanted them for reference. Obviously, none of them are cannon, I just made them to fit my story. **

**Andromeda Black - March 18th, 1953. **  
**Sirius Black- October 2nd, 1959.**  
**Bellatrix Black- April 10th, 1951.**  
**Narcissa Black- January 13th, 1955. **  
**Ted Tonks- March 3rd, 1953.**  
**Nymphadora- September 20th 1973. **  
**Regulus Black-August 2nd, 1961. **

**I may come up with more later, but I don't know. **

**Anyways, if you're wondering if Druella ever found out that Andromeda had lied, she did not. I just chose not to write a whole chapter about that. **

**Also, I'm very sorry about missing the date last week to post the new chapter! I'll try not to let it happen again. **


End file.
